


Pan

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [13]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluffy, Fun, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Pan - Freeform, Stalker, Tangled style, Wannabe psychopath, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Yook Dong Sik is drunk and tries to get into someone else's apartment by mistake. That someone else turns out to be a wannabe psychopath. Only Dong Sik can fluffily get into situations like these. But there is someone out there looking out for him. Chaos, confusion and fun ensue.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Pan

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

Dong Sik gets off the taxi in front of his home. He _thinks_ it is his home. He did give the right address to the taxi driver. He forgets to pay and the taxi guy calls him back, uses some really _respectful_ words. Dong Sik pays him, doesn't say anything back, doesn't get the change and runs towards his apartment before the guy can colorfully curse him more.

He doesn't want confrontations in this state. Well, he doesn't want confrontations in _any_ state for the matter.

He runs as best as he can in his drunk state. His body doesn't co-operate much. He inputs the pin multiple times and causes the alarm to go off, disturbing the security who gives him an earful about responsibility. His night isn't going well.

Not that it usually does.

He somehow makes it to the elevator, staggering and swaying.

He shouldn't have had so much to drink. He couldn't say no to his office colleagues, as usual. What's new? When has he ever been able to say no? When has he even tried to say no? Tried to stand up for himself? He is a sad, pathetic drunk, not so different from his usual self. He is working on it though.

He sighs. The elevator is sure taking a long time, merry time. It has its own agenda and mind unlike Dong Sik. And Dong Sik is a living human being unlike the elevator. He suddenly hates all of his life decisions.

He gets into the elevator finally and whines as the elevator doors don't close. Why isn't it closing? He wonders. 

Oh. He has been pressing the G button for sometime, that's why. The elevator isn't broken. He presses the open button, a random floor button and then the close button. Ah, yes, that's the close button, arrows pointing inside, not outside, he wants to go to his unit. Somehow he gets the doors to close without rebellion, without the elevator spitting on his face, chewing and chucking him out.

He leans against the wall and is grateful that the elevator doesn't break down in the middle like his life and emotions.

He really isn't in a mood to climb six floors. His limbs aren't helping much, gravity probably won't either.

Oh, wait. He just moved past the sixth floor. Why didn't the elevator stop? He sighs. He pressed the twelfth floor button apparently. The lift goes up and makes its way to the sixth floor again.

He steps out. He doesn't miss it. Something about the up and down movement makes him dizzy and pukish. 

He fishes out his key from his jacket, drops it, picks it up again. He is normally not this bad. His reflexes become even more bad when he has a bad day. Irony. Makes it worse when he drinks on a bad day instead of making it better.

Oh wait, he doesn't have to use the key to get in. The input pin is enough. The key is just a back up. But he doesn't remember his password to his unit now. He shouldn't cause another alarm. He shouldn't wake other people up at 11 PM. The security guard might really murder him this time. It is better to use the key.

Which is the key to his unit again? Why are there so many keys? He doesn't even have a car or any other vehicle or many valuables in his unit.

He just randomly plugs in key after key but the door doesn't budge. Why? _Why?_ He just wants to go in and sleep. He is so sleepy, should he just sleep here, outside? If it weren't so cold, he probably would have.

He kicks the door, regrets it as it hurts.

He sits in front of the door, settles down, keeps his bag to the side on the floor and decides to fight this out. He mutters, "Open sesame." The door doesn't budge, obviously, the traitor. No no, Dong Sik should be glad, thieves won't get in easily.

He begs for the door to open. He has a hearty conversation with it. He goes back to trying the keys once again. Is his birthday the password? He doesn't remember putting something complicated or long.

The door opens. How did he get it to open? Well, he shrugs, it doesn't matter now. The door is open, that's all.

He tries to crawl inside but he sees that there is another person in the way. Huh? Someone opened the door from inside? Dong Sik is living with someone? He forgot the person he was living with? _Huh_?

He is stopped by the person, there is a hand to his forehead and before Dong Sik can do or say anything, he is hit by a frying pan and everything goes blank.

~~~~~~~~~

Who is In Woo to say no when prey willingly comes in? When prey willingly invites themselves over? In Woo isn't a saint. He really isn't.

He smirks with the frying pan in his hand. He is going to have fun with his next door neighbor, the fluffy, gentle, clueless, idiotic next door neighbor.

In Woo is about to drag him inside when the opposite door opens.

Fuck.  
Way to put a damper on his attempts.

In Woo doesn't panic. He doesn't run away or do anything else that would make him even more suspicious. He is quick in situations like these. He stands there with the pan and looks at the officer who is living in the opposite unit without any fear.

She looks confused at the scene in front of her and sighs. She mutters to herself, "I thought I heard Dong Sik-ssi."

She walks out and looks at him. "You don't know your neighbors, do you? Me or Dong Sik-ssi?"

He shrugs.

Is he expected to? Not really. In Woo isn't interested in mundane things like these. Not really. But he does know Bo Kyung and Dong Sik, because of his stalking. She is a cop. Good to know things like these because he wants to do things - like kidnap and murder - and he doesn't want trouble. It is important to not leave evidence, to not get caught.

He has to be careful and hide his weird, violent tendencies from her.

Dong Sik is just an intriguing, bumbling idiot. He is loud - when drunk - in the shower and has done multiple things to get noticed by In Woo and most of them weren't even intentional. How to get noticed by wannabe psychopaths who target the weak is something that should be learned from Dong Sik. Not good for the fluffy guy but good for guys like In Woo. Just saying.

If this were a horror movie, he would be the first to get killed but of course, Bo Kyung and her colleagues would probably be there to help this softie. He has both bad and good luck simultaneously and In Woo can't even fathom how that is possible.

Dong Sik has tried multiple times in the past to open In Woo's door during his drunk escapades. He has also mixed their mails and parcels multiple times in the name of helping. He is a soft mess, extremely trusting and easy to trick.

Bo Kyung defends him. "He isn't someone suspicious!" She says. "I am not someone suspicious either." She shows her badge to In Woo. 

"I live here, in this unit 613."

In Woo laughs at the irony. Dong Sik and Bo Kyung aren't suspicious by any means. In Woo is the real suspicious one.

"He is our neighbor. He probably tried to open your door by mistake." She kneels down beside Dong Sik and picks up the keys. She juggles them in front of In Woo. One of the keys has the number 612 on them.

611 is In Woo's.

She shakes her head. "He did this to me once too. Nearly cuffed him and carted him off to the station thinking he was a stupid thief. I was new at that time here."

She talks too much, In Woo thinks, just like Dong Sik who tends to babble a lot.

She pauses.

Something hits her. She stares at him curiously, "You were about... to drag him in to your apartment?"

Before In Woo can lie smoothly that he wanted to tie Dong Sik up so he wouldn't escape before calling the cops and the ambulance, she just laughs and beats him to it. "You probably just wanted to tie up the thief, haha. You didn't want him running away or hurting you."

How the fuck can this guy hurt someone like In Woo? Never in any of their wild dreams.

He wants to tie Dong Sik up in other ways. He keeps the thoughts to himself.

He smiles tightly and laughs along.

She says, "Tangled style!" and points at the pan he is still clutching strongly.

He raises his eyebrows.

She falters, "O-oh, you don't get the reference?"

No, no. He gets the reference thanks to his idiot of a brother who invests in animation movies. He just doesn't want to let her know that he knows, he doesn't want to continue the conversation.

But she continues it anyway, "It's a movie..."

He drowns out some of her words. Dong Sik must have rubbed off on her. Just how is she a cop with such instincts? He shakes his head and she stops realizing that he probably isn't interested in an animated movie.

She bends and he helps her lift Dong Sik. He puts Dong Sik's arm around his shoulder and supports him as she opens Dong Sik's unit. He walks in reluctantly, following her. He had other plans, damn it.

He deposits Dong Sik on the couch. 

"Good thing you didn't hit him hard."

In Woo scoffs. He didn't hit Dong Sik hard for a reason. He knows his strength and just what force to apply to be enough to make someone unconscious. He knows what to do to make someone faint and what to do to kill someone. Like he said, he had other plans which are completely ruined now. Sigh.

Why he is he helping her patch Dong Sik instead of having some other kind of fun?

It is OK. He will figure out something later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber)) and Tumblr([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
